A Day in the Life
by FerociousWink
Summary: Vegeta/Bulma fluff. I think this is a reoccuring thing. :


Mommy of two.

long blue hair that draped her shoulders and a tiny two year old.

Bra sneered suspiciously at the apple sauce being fed to her and finally gave in.

gazing admirably at her daughter Bulma grinned to herself cupping her mirror-image child and placing a tiny kiss on her nose.

_This is why im here... "_

A teenage trunks left his room combing his hair briskly attempting to sneak by his mother before heading off to school.

"Now i know your not going to leave without kissing your mother goodbye.."

"I-uh Mom, come on im--"

Ignoring his protest Bulma planted a kiss on her sons cheek grinning satisfactorily to herself before attempting yet again to feed her young toddler.

A soft hiss came from a chamber somewhere, all to familiar Bulma suspected her husband might have come out by now. It was a little later than usual and he had after all missed dinner the night before to train.

"You know sweet heart sometimes its like im married to an invisible man.."

Bra replied with a sopping sound of her two teeth meshing with the apple sauce that gobbed to the side of her mouth.

Bra babbled all-knowingly to her mother before pointing behind her.

"dada!" she squeaked happily.

Snearing at his brat Vegeta pressed his warm palm to her head feeling the tiny ki that formed there, She had grinned at him apple sauce dribbling and all.

"You know its not polite to speak of someone as if they are not there."

grinning Bulma spooned another mouth full of apple sauce into her adoring toddlers mouth.

"if maybe Baby Bra-bra's dead beat daddy showed up once in a while i'd have something else to talk about.."

Grunting inapprovingly Vegeta crossed his arms, ignoring her slight jab.

"Well Woman where is my dinner?"

"Try Breakfast darling, cereal's in the cupboard and milk's in the fridge have at it.."

"Hmph...prince of saiyan's..having to eat pitiful human food.."

"Sorry we havent quite invented protein-O's yet love but there's always some energy packets for you stored aside i know how much you love to beef up..after a long day of beefing."

"I save your life and this is the thanks i get.."

"You bet your sweet ass.." she grinned and Vegeta returned the small gesture. A rare thing considering he was grumpier than normal and he had not been able to mate with her for quite some time.

"Well.. Plant yourself next to me and watch your Daughter eat while you stuff your mouth.. She never gets to play with you you know.."

"I am a warrior, Warriors dont 'play' ."

"well then _train _her how to eat.."

grumbling softly to himself he did as he was told. for once.

Though she was tiny she held her mothers fresh beauty. blue eyes, Bubbly blue hair and delicate white skin. His power.. his nose and his stubbornness. The blood of a saiyan, inside this little girl.

Then again..her mother wasn't so bad either.

Glancing up at his wife he snickered as her hips entranced him while she got up to pour him a bowl of cereal.

"You know you really should be glad we have any cereal left with the way your son eats you'd think he had never eaten a meal in his li--" Turning around Bulma's heart melted, Vegeta tucked his hand beneath his daughters chin neatly feeding her a spoonful of her meal.A tiny gesture of gentleness that she hardly ever got to see anymore and she took this moment to furrow her brows and stifle her "aw's." that would ruin it. For now he was a loving father and it made all those feelings that she had felt for him. admiration, adoration. Maybe even a little bit of horniness all come back. He really was their vegetable head.

"aww,.." she beamed at him crossing her arms.

"baby, our baby is making you soft.."

Glaring at her Vegeta opened his arm inviting her to sit on his lap.

"You're too adorable for words right now Veggie-Chan.." Bulma burrowed her nose into his neck and kissed the tiny scars that were there.

"You'll thank me for this later!"

"mhm... i stay sexually frustrated so you can become a super saiyan.."

Vegeta chuckled softy, Bulma leaned her head against his chest sighing happily.

"Silly Onna.." he grumbled pushing his nose against her shoulder before once again cupping his daughters chin to give her one last bite of apple sauce.

Bra gurgled happily slamming her tiny hands down onto her table so that the cheerios sprawled onto it would vibrate.

"Be careful..when she gets angry they hover.."


End file.
